Supergirl Reborn
by Tom Palin
Summary: A clone of the Original Kara Zor El, who lived 30,000 years ago, is made after Lex Luthor ordered the creation of Doomsday, that activated the automatic protocol which created Kara's clone. The original lived out her life back on Ice Age Earth, and she was the progenitor of all metahumans on the planet (ie wonder woman, Aquaman, the flash etc.)


Jimmy Olsen woke up in the dark, not only was it dark in his dorm room, the whole campus of Metropolis University was dark. Jimmy Olsen was a college freshman journalism major, last year he worked for the Smallville High School Torch, three years prior to that he witnessed the Kryptonians battle it out over Smallville, he took a few pictures and sold them to the Daily Planet, made a few bucks. Now that he is interning there, and attending Metropolis U, he saw his chance to earn some extra cash. The city was dark, across the bay was Gotham City, there the Batlight illuminated the clouds. Something was going on over there, did he see a part of a building crumble? Over in Hero Park, something was happening in that government tent containing the alien spaceship, some weird aura, did it have something to do with the black out? Jimmy grabbed his camera, this was his chance to earn some money. Jimmy crept down the stairs, the elevator was out of service, he opened the door, and stepped outside. Sparks were flying from the power lines overhead, as he made his way to Hero Park, an area that was previously filled with buildings that were crushed by the Kryptonian World Engine. There were some soldiers guarding the entrance, jimmy wondered if they knew something, and suddenly a monster burst out of the tent chasing Superman. The soldiers fired their weapons at it, some giant humanoid monster. the Monster rayed them with its eyes. Jimmy's stomach turned when he saw what remained of those soldiers. A helicopter gunship fired some missiles at it, and met with the same fate as if burned and crashed to the ground, then the monster turned its gaze on him. Superman pummeled it, and the monster grabbed him and threw him like a rag doll, and suddenly an airplane flew over from Gotham and fired a machine gun at it doing little damage, but gaining the monsters attention. The Monster rayed the airplane or tried to as the jet plane did some evasive maneuvers, and then the monster flew after it, just like Superman. The two headed towards Gotham City. Jimmy took a few pictures Superman flew after them. Just then a man ran past Jimmy, he looked like Lex Luthor. Jimmy snapped a picture as he passed. Jimmy wondered what could be happening, where did that monster come from? apparently the wrecked Kryptonian Spaceship! Jimmy had to get in there!

Jimmy entered the torn tent, there were some alien robots hovering over a pool where some creepy tentacled creatures swam, or were they robots? Jimmy didn't know. This was the first time Jimmy ever got a good look at that spaceship, the guards were gone. Jimmy heard a female voice, "Genesis Chamber activated, downloading genetic code from memory banks!" There was something growing at the bottom of the pool. Suddenly a robot turned on him, "Intruder, you are unauthorized to be here. Jimmy turned at ran! The hovering robot fired a beam at Jimmy, Jimmy screamed as his legs went numb and he collapsed onto the floor.

When Jimmy Olsen came to, he was cold, he found himself in a "glass coffin", his arms and legs had a bunch of tubes sticking in them as a tingling sensation slowly came back to them there was a young blonde woman sitting on the chair in the center of the room he was in, Jimmy guessed it was the Captain's chair. Jimmy raised his arms slowly and pushed on the lid of his "coffin". Jimmy tried to scream, but all he could do was croak, as he emptied fluid out of his lungs. The blonde woman activated some controls and the lid raised. The woman asked, "Who are you and what are you doing onboard my ship?" "My name is Jimmy Olsen, I'm a photographer for the Daily Planet." The blonde girl explained herself, "I'm a clone of Kara Zor El, the captain of this ship, there was a standing instruction that should the genesis chamber be activated by a Kryptonian, that a clone of Kara Zor El would be grown in that chamber, hence me, I have the memories of Kara Zor El up to the time of her most recent brain scan, so I remember the stole away on board my ship, that he killed all of my crew except me, and there was a struggle between him and myself that caused this ship to crash land into this planet, my plan was to explore this planet, but apparently the original me never came back. The ship detected a Kryptonian activating the Genesis chamber and so I was created. the ship's security robots detected you as an intruder after the Genesis chamber activation and so detained you into the cryopreservation chamber until I could be fully formed."


End file.
